CE: Summer At The Park
by KameKame-chan
Summary: Contest Entry. Details link inside. Set in the future. !Sonamy Taiream Knouge Silvaze Shadikal! Just a cute little oneshot about the kids of said pairings. :3 With ice cream on the side!


**This is for a DeviantART contest. Details are here: Lolly-Pop-Girl732 .deviantart .com/journal/Summer-Contest-Lots-of-prizes-248473073 (No spaces. ;3)**

**This is set in the furture when they all have kids! X3**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I only own Spice. Almond, Sunny, Gloss, and Joy belong to Lavender-Star. Sparky, Myth, and Mira, belong to Lolly-Pop-Girl732. :3 Everyone else belong to Sega. (Sorry if I've missed anyone. XD)**

**Thanks to Aspiring Mythmaker for pointing some things out for me! I have fixed some of them. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"C'mon Mom! C'mon Dad! I wanna hurry to the playground! Spice, Almond, and Sunny are gonna be there! C'MON!" A young hedgecat was tugging on her mother's, a purple cat, arm.<p>

"Settle down, Sparky! We'll be there soon!" A silver hedgehog attempted to calm his hyper child.

Sparky crossed her arms and pouted. The purple and grey crossbreed didn't WANT to wait.

"You don't mind if we take her ahead right, Dad?" Another hedgecat, asked. Another one stepped next to him nodding.

The silver hedgehog turned to the purple cat.

"What do you say Blaze?"

"I guess it's alright. Myth, Mira, make sure not to lose her," The cat said jokingly.

"YAY!" The youngest hedgecat chirped before running off. The two other hybrids following suit.

The youngest seemed to have a never ending flow of energy. The same couldn't be said for the other two unfortunately.

"S-Sparky! W-Wait up!" Mira called.

Sparky turned around to face them. She gestured for them to hurry up. Sighing, the two of them finally caught their breaths.

"Sparky! Not so fast!" Called out Myth.

Sparky seemed to droop over as if depressed, but immediately stood straight up and looking around until she spotted the playground.

"My-yth! I see Gloss!" Sparky teased in a sing-song voice.

Turning a slight shade of pink, Myth sighed.

"Let's just get going."

Sparky knew she had just won that little feud. She started running, slower this time so Mira and Myth could keep up easily. When they finally reached the playground, Sparky was off. Myth was looking around. He spotted a white and red Batchidna and walked up to her. Mira smiled to herself before sitting on the swings.

Sparky approached the small group of friends.

"Hey guys!" She chirped.

Among the group there were two Bunnoxes and a hedgehog. The first Bunnox had two dark brown braids, and two dark brown tails. The second was a little younger, and had far to big ears, reaching the ground, and a single tail that split and curled at the end. The hedgehog was a cotton candy blue with cotton candy pink on the undersides of her quills. They all greeted each other cheerfully, and proceeded to play a game of hide-and-seek. Myth, meanwhile, approached the Batchidna and greeted her warmly. Mira noticed that one of her best friends was there and called to her.

"Joy! Over here!" She called out to an orange and black Hedgechidna.

Joy turned to face her friend. She walked over and sat down next to Mira.

"I see we won't be able to get Gloss over here at the moment," Joy said jokingly. Nodding towards where Myth and Gloss were talking.

"Haha, definitely not," Mira agreed.

Silver and Blaze finally reached the playground, making note of where they're children were. While looking around the noticed that all of their close friends were here, so that meant that they're parents were there too. Once the two of them found the group, they joined it.

"Hey, Silver, hey Blaze! What brings you guys here?" A blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic asked, with his wife, Amy, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We came because Sparky found out that Almond, Spice, and Sunny were going to be here, so she wouldn't stop asking until we said yes." Silver answered his friend's question.

"It has been a while hasn't it Silver, Blaze," An orange echidna named Tikal said, holding hands with her husband, a black and red hedgehog named Shadow.

"Indeed. Kids keepin' you busy?" A white bat that went by Rouge asked while stroking her husband's, Knuckles, fur.

"Yeah, haha, how've you been Cream?" Blaze asked the rabbit that was holding hands with her husband, an orange, twin-tailed fox named Tails, as well.

Cream smiled cheerfully before answering.

"I've been doing great. Tails has been taking good care of me during the pregnancy," She chirped while petting her belly.

"Have you decided on a name for it? When are you due? Do you know what gender it is?" Amy suddenly bombarded Cream with questions.

"It's going to be a boy! We're going to be naming it Kilo Meters! And it's due some time within the next two months!" Cream answered cheerfully.

They continued to talk for a while until Sparky, and her three friends, Almond, Spice and Sunny came running towards them with excited glints in their eyes.

"Momma! There's an ice cream truck here! Can we get some? Please? Please? PLEASE?" Sparky asked quickly.

"Go get everyone over here and then sure." Blaze answered.

"Yay!" Mira chirped and then ran off to get everyone.

"You handled that one pretty well, Hon!" Rouge commended.

"Haha, thanks!"

Not too long after, Sparky was back with a big group of kids of various ages behind her.

"I got them! Now let's go!" She started pulling her mother up off the ground.

The other parents all stood up. Once Sparky had gotten Blaze up she started running towards the ice cream truck. Already deciding what she wanted. Soon everyone had ordered and paid.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Sparky thanked in between licks of her ice cream.

Everyone was enjoying their ice cream as the sun started setting. Making it even more enjoyable.

"You know! Today was really enjoyable! Wouldn't you agree?" Amy broke the friendly silence.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, I'm not too proud with how this came out, but thanks for reading anyway! And I hope you enjoyed! Wish me luck! And I apologize if anyone is OOC. xD<strong>


End file.
